


Justice Academy of Earth

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce/Clark/Diana platonic, F/M, Gen, Justice League is a bunch of little school children, Justice Society of America (DCU), Justice society as teachers, M/M, Mean Girls, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family, Their mentors are their teachers, independent diana, justice league as teenagers, loner bruce, might be a plot later, nerdy clark, plots in each chapter are different, teen justice league, the Trinity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: What if Bruce and Clark went to school together at Justice Academy?This is a cute and slightly romantic Sueprbat fic where they're all in high school. Think of it as Xavier's School for Gifted Children but it's the Justice League and no one from the Marvel Universe it there.





	1. The Tardy Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Clark, and Diana are late on their first day and have to serve as examples. They get stuck with Bathroom Duty.

It's the first day ever at the newly formed Justice Academy of Earth. Bruce had inspired Alfred to start up a training program with Jim Gordon and a few other people that qualified by his standards to be good mentors to the future heroes of Earth.

Most of the students weren't boarding school type, but this wasn't your average boarding school. It looked just so on the outside. But underground there was millions of dollars worth of tech to aid in the training of all the teens.

There were two levels of training, each having to take two years to complete. But it's not based on age. If someone were advanced enough, they could graduate by the time they were fifteen. That was rarely the case though.  The two levels are Trainee and First Class Trainee. No one has graduated yet since this is the first day but once they do, only the best and brightest of the students will be chosen to lead the Justice League.

Jim Gordon looked at the three empty seats at the front of the class. Three people were still missing five minutes into the class period. He took note that Bruce wasn't there and glanced at Alfred. "No Bruce?"

Alfred simply stated,"You know Master Bruce. Always fashionably late."

_In Smallville, Kansas_

"Mom, I have to go," whined the boy with the dazzling blue eyes holding his book bag. "I can't be late on the first day!"

Martha Kent was smothering her little boy. "Clark, I'm sorry but I'm going to have a kiss before you leave."

Clark sighed and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Ma." And like that, he was out of there.

A gust of wind made Martha's hair sway a little when her husband came up behind her. "He seemed a bit eager to leave the nest. Is Kansas really that boring?"

Martha turned her head and looked at Jonathan sweetly. "I think he's just excited to make friends that can know he's an alien with superpowers."

Jonathan smiled a bit mischievously. "Yeah. We also get the house all to ourselves." He winked making Martha laughed.

_The Academy_

Jim Gordon was mid-sentence explaining to all the students why they were there when a rather dorky-looking farmboy speed right in through the door, a gust of wind sending papers flying everywhere. Everyone's attention turned to Clark. Clark blushed at all the eyes on him. "Uh...sorry." He looked away from the eyes and bent down picking up the papers.

"Clark Kent," Jim Gordon surmised.

Clark cleared his throat and stood, holding the papers at his side. "Yes," he offered, looking the man in the eye but he didn't seem very sure about it.

Jim gestured to the three open seats in the front. "Glad you could make it. Have a seat."

Clark's embarrassed-little-school-boy act completely fell away and a big grin appeared on his face, one that could ease anyone's anxiety but his own. He handed the papers to a woman a little older than Jim who was sitting in the entryway. He apologized for making a scene and sat down in one of the designated seats.

Jim was about to continue where he had left off when there was a loud thud in the hallway followed by shouting. Alfred quickly hurried to the hall to see what was going on. The woman at the entrance closed the door and Jim attempted to carry-on. "As I was saying, there is no need to put on a mask here. This is a safe place for you to practice and learn more about your abilities and origins." He specifically nodded to a colored boy.

The boy cleared his throat and suddenly his dark-colored skin changed to a shade of green and his eyes, yellow. At that, a few other students relaxed knowing they wouldn't be the only weird ones.

"We know that most of you-"

There was another shout in the hallway, from a young female. "Suffer my wrath!" she shouted.

There were a few confused snickers that came from the students. Jim cleared his throat loudly. "The Academy was designed for you to-"

The girl burst through the doorway with an angry look on her face. She wore black leggings, a pair of clunky, brown leather boots, and a loose red sweatshirt. Her mouth opened to say something but Alfred cut her off. "Miss Diana, please have a seat next to Mister Kent over there." Alfred gave her a special look before she could disagree.

She let out a sigh and looked at Clark with her glaring eyes. Clark's stature shrunk a little at the glare. "Hm. He's cute," she said marching over to the boy in the plaid, jeans, and glasses. Clark suddenly found himself blushing. She sat to the right of him, between him and a boy in red and yellow who was bouncing his knee up and down.

"Why were you yelling?" asked the boy in red and yellow.

She crossed her arms and sat back in the chair. "The water fountain would not submit to Aphrodite."

The boy nodded like he cared. "Unfortunate. My name's Barry," he said putting a hand out to her. "I'm fast." He winked.

She stuck up her nose and looked up to the front of the classroom. Jim waited for the room to settle down. "Now that we have the interruptions out of the wa-" In that moment, the classroom door open again. "Oh. You have to be kidding me." He looked to the doorway and saw a young man in all black. The sleeves of his genuine leather jacket rolled up, pant legs of his skinny jeans tucked into his expensive but well used looking boots. He had dark eyebrows, dark hair, and pale skin. The only splash of color to the boy were his deep blue eyes. "Bruce," Jim caught himself. "Glad you decided to show up."

The side of Bruce's lip curled up. "Glad to be here," he said. But anyone could tell he didn't mean a word. He said it almost under his breath with a sarcastic bite to it as he sent Alfred a glance.

"We have one last seat," Jim gestured to the seat at the end of the row next to Clark.

Bruce looked out over the classroom of superpowered people, some of them even younger than him. "I still don't know why I'm here."

Alfred approached him. "Sir, you're here for the very reason you're late." Alfred pointed to the newly forming scab near his elbow covered in dirt and gravel. There was a purpling mark on Bruce's jaw and calluses on his knuckles. "You can't seem to stay away from trouble."

Bruce looked at his elbow and grumbled attempting to cover it with his sleeve but Alfred forcibly grabbed his arm to keep him from doing so. Bruce glared. "Is this some sort of punishment?"

"Yes, Master Bruce," said Alfred urging him towards the woman who was in the entry. "I am forcing you to learn to be sociable. Sit down and let Miss Thompkins fix up your arm."

Bruce sat begrudgingly but didn't hesitate to keep arguing even if it was in front of the entire school. "I know how to be sociable. I just choose not to be."

"That's all about to change," informed Alfred. "Now hush."

"Alright," announced Jim. "let me introduce you to our faculty. I am Jim Gordon, former police detective of the GCPD and current commissioner of Gotham City. I am you advocate. People ask questions, you tell them you're here because we saw your potential. If they keep asking questions, send them to me. I will also be educating you on Political Science." He pointed to Alfred, "He's you're headmaster. You misbehave, you're sent to him. He's the one who has the power to expel you or the power advance you."

Immediately a hand shot up. "Um. I didn't know we could get expelled," said the boy named Barry.

Jim continued. "Not everyone is made for what you're being trained for. Some of you might not be hero material. Of course, expulsion is a last resort."

"Oh..." said Barry. "Good to know."

"The lady you passed when you walked in is Leslie Thompkins. She will be the health teacher and school nurse. If you are feeling under the weather, she's the one to talk to." Jim gestured to the woman whose hair was just starting to gray. As Jim continued to tell them about the rest of the faculty, Clark watched the boy who was being patched up by Ms. Thompkins. He'd heard that everyone who was going to this school had special abilities of some sort. Or that they were aliens. He wondered which category Bruce fell under. He sure looked human, a handsome one at that. He was also curious why he had shown up all scarred up like he'd been in a fight.

Finally, he made his way over to the only empty seat and sat next to Clark. Clark sent him a warm smile but all he got in return was a scoff and suspicious smirk. Clark had a feeling this wasn't going to be as fun as he had hoped. Jim handed the floor over to an older man who spoke about something that had formed during World War II called the Justice Society of America and how he was once a part of it. Clark wanted to pay attention, he really did but the two moody teens on either side of him kept giving him bad feelings. The Diana seemed like she was about to burst out and start yelling and moment while Bruce seemed completely calm, but also mischevious like he had already done something to upset the balance of things and just waiting for people to figure out what he had done or maybe never find out.

Before Clark knew it, they were being dismissed to settle into their rooms before they were put through boot camp. Clark gathered a few of his things as Diana began to stand but the man in the fancy butler costume had already approached them and cleared his throat. "You three stay here," he ordered. Clark looked at Diana and Bruce before he set his things back on the floor. He mentally cursed himself for being late while Diana sat back down in her seat. "Do you know why I'm holding you back?"

Clark glanced at the other two again. He knew why. "Because we were late..." he admitted, obviously not pleased with himself.

Alfred nodded. "Yes, Mr. Kent. You were late. And what about you Miss Diana?"

She sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. "He was a misogynist.-"

"He was trying to show you how to use the water fountain," Alfred explained. He shushed her before she could say anymore. "And Master Bruce, why are you here?"

"I don't know, Alfred," he spat out.

"Yes, you do."

"It was The Penguin, OK?! He was getting caught up in the Falcone gang again.-"

"All I'm hearing are excuses, excuses, excuses. You could learn a thing or two from Mr. Kent," said Alfred. "I think you all could learn a few things from each other. And you'll set a perfect example for the rest of your peers."

Bruce's eyebrows turned down a little bit more than they already were, his arms crossed and nose sticking up like he owned the place. "Alfred," he growled in a warning tone. He did not like where this was going.

"Master Bruce, your growls don't threaten me, not yet," he said chipper as can be.

"What are you gonna make us do?" asked Clark.

Alfred had the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

_...Twenty Minutes Later..._

A bucket full of soapy water was practically dropped on the tile floor and a mop was placed inside. "Chop. Chop. You don't want to be late for dinner." Alfred then dismissed himself, leaving the three teens to themselves and the bathroom. It hadn't been cleaned since the construction of the place and was surprisingly dirty for the building being so new.

The three teens looked at each other like they didn't know what to do. Clark was definitely uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Uh. So who wants to do toilets?"

"Not it," called Bruce.

Diana covered her mouth. "I am a lady. I do not clean toilets."

Clark sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. Then one of you do sinks and garbage, and the other mop."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at the mop. He'd never even touched one before. "Uh. I'm OK. I think I'll just... watch," he offered.

Diana took the mop. "I'll mop," she offered.

The two took to their jobs, Clark held his breath every time he entered a stall and then cleaned it using his superspeed. Diana had no idea how to mop. She just slopped dirty soap water all over the place. Clark would have to clean up after her when he was done. At least she tried.

Bruce just stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes fixing his hair before hopping on the counter and telling them they were doing it wrong. "Where the hell did you learn to mop?" criticized Bruce.

Diana turned to look at him. "For your information, I never have learned but at least I'm doing something."

"Not everyone has a butler to do their chores for them," added Clark.

"No way I'm getting dirt wearing these clothes," said Bruce. "Do you even know what I'm wearing?"

Diana looked him up and down. "I don't see what's so special."

"This is vintage patent leather.-"

"I think it looks nice," Clark blurted. Both Bruce and Diana looked at him like he was being a little ridiculous.

Bruce stuck up his nose again. "I think my place is here telling you all that to do," he said.

Clark rolled his eyes and turned around to go finished the stalls. Who was honestly that stuck up? He'd seen kids like Bruce in movies but never met one in person. "Well, you sure as hell don't get to tell me what to do."

Clark turned just as he saw Diana about to dump the entire bucket of map water all over Bruce. "What the hell-"

"Wait!" Clark raced over to try and stop her but he slipped and fell on the floor. His feet knocked Diana's right out from under her sending the bucket of water flying in the air, dirty water splashing over all three of them.

Diana landed hard on her back with a thud. Immediately, she attacked Clark shouting things about curses and "the gods." Clark managed to stand up and look in Bruce's direction but he was gone. "What?-" Suddenly, the lights went out.

Diana stopped shoving at Clark. "Wait. What's happening?"

Clark heard a thud from the other side of the room. "Uh. I'm thinkin' a ghost."

"Spirits, show your selves!" Diana demanded. She was an awfully cute 16-year-old acting like she was some god.

"Where'd Bruce go?" asked Clark.

"I'm right here," a creepy voice whispered in his ear that sent chills down his spine. He jumped away from the voice and bumped into Diana.

"Watch it, you big mammoth," she warned him.

"Sorry," he said genuinely.

"Boo," said Bruce's voice which was somehow on the other side of the room already.

"Teleportation," said Clark.

"Try again," said Bruce, his voice still managing to jump from place to place.

"What are you?" asked Diana.

There was a sound that came from him, almost a scoffed. "Rest assured. I'm a real boy," he quipped. "Unfortunately," he added.

Clark kinda freaked at that. "Wait. Are you a doll? Is that why you're so flawless and beautiful?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "What?" asked Bruce.

"Uh... never mind," said Clark nervously. "I mean to say that... you look like a doll."

Diana poked Clark's chest. "You totally have a crush on Bruce."

"Uh. First, of all, No. Second, he's right there!" Clark argued.

"Actually, I'm right here," said his voice again. This time he pushed Clark to the ground and within minutes both him and Diana were tied up on the floor. He turned the light back on and stood over them.

Clark looked at the boy who was crossing his arms and glaring at them. "How?"

Bruce shrugged. His piercing eyes continued to glare right through him and Diana. It was frightening. "I'd blame it on the butler."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on the Archive. I've only written on Wattpad but I've read on here a lot. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark are assigned as roommates and Bruce gets the two of them into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just been really busy and now school is back up again. We'll see how far this actually goes. You can go on Wattpad to FlyRobinFly to check out my other stories.

After Bruce's little stunt in the bathroom, he and Clark got in a little tussle and Bruce ended up with a bloody nose. Which Clark apologized for profusely but Alfred decided to make his punishment for them a little more personal and assign Bruce as Clark's roommate. They seemed to have a thing against each other and what better way to make them like each other than to make them roommates.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," complained Bruce when he saw the farmboy sitting on the bed to the left side of the room.

Clark looked up from the book he was reading. "Hey!" He stood up abruptly, closing the book and approached Bruce. "Look, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I..." Clark blushed. "I sometimes forget how powerful I can be. I didn't mean to give you a bloody nose."

Bruce walked passed him and threw his things on the empty bed before sitting on it. "But you did mean to hit me," he said. Clark couldn't argue without lying and it made him feel bad. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. His father had taught him better than to hit anyone and he should have known better. Bruce could tell he was making it a bigger deal than it had to be. "It's OK. I meant to hit you too." Clark's shoulders slumped. He was off to a bad start at the academy and a little put off by the smirk on Bruce's lips. "We should do that more often," said Bruce. "Not often I can hit someone and not do any harm, let alone get a real good hit back."

Clark sighed. That wasn't really something he wanted to talk about here. He gestured to Bruce's bags. "This your room?"

Bruce raised another eyebrow. "Figure that out all by yourself?" He sat on the bed and began unlacing his pristine loafers.

Clark could tell now that he might have been wrong about the Academy. Maybe it wasn't a place for him to make good friends. Bruce obviously wasn't going to be one of them. Clark remembered what his Pa had always told him. Turn the other cheek or kill'em with kindness. He made his way back over to his bed and sat with his book in his hands. The leather was worn out and gray, pages frayed and yellowing. It was obviously something he held dear. "Why are you here?"

"Hm?" Bruce had tossed his loafers to the foot of his bed and pulled out those beat up boots he had been wearing the other day. He looked up at Clark. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Clark looked at him blankly. "I know that you're name is Bruce, that you have a butler, and can be pretty creepy in a dark room but that's about it."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Wow. You really are sheltered."  Clark opened his mouth to say something again but he was cut off. These Gothamites were real rude. "My name is Bruce Wayne. My parents were Thomas and Martha Wayne, owners of Wayne Enterprises." He paused as he tied a lace on one of his boots. "They were murdered when I was eight, right in front of me."

Clark felt a pang of sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

Bruce shrugged and pulled on the other boot. "You shouldn't be. You weren't the one who murdered them." Heat rose to Bruce's cheeks as he began to anger. "He's the one who's gonna be sorry."

Clark could see the darkness in his eyes. He was all alone, no matter how many people you surrounded him with. Bruce was alone, bitter, and cold. He needed warmth in his heart. Clark could see that much. He needed something sweet to break him of that bitterness. "Where are you going? Weren't you just wearing those boots earlier?"

Bruce stood. "Yeah. I had to change into my loafers to make Alfred think I was gonna listen to him."

Clark's jaw dropped. He was being roomed with the 'badboy' in school. Why did _he_ have to be put with him? It's not like he was a bad guy. Right? Unless they saw him as one because he was an alien with insane abilities. At that thought, his chest began to hurt. He started feeling homesick. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should have just settled with being on the farm with his family who loved him. Clark's thoughts were interrupted.

"What are your abilities? I know you're strong but what else?" asked Bruce as he pulled something black out of one of his bags.

Clark cleared his throat. "Invincibility. Super Senses. Heat vision. X-ray vision. Freeze breath," Clark listed.

A grin appeared on Bruce's lips. "Can you fly?"

Clark sighed. "Yes but... I'm afraid of heights."

Bruce chuckled. "Not for much longer." Bruce pulled a cape and cowl over his compression-type suit. He tossed Clark a black hoodie. "Put that on."

Clark caught the hoodie but looked at Bruce skeptically. "What? No... I don't break the law..." he started but trailed off. He had actually gone outside of the law a few times back home in Smallville. But it was only to help people.

"What? You think I'm gonna rob a bank? I already own the entire City of Gotham," Bruce said. "Metropolis is a whole other ballpark. The crime rate is minimal. Good place for a farm boy like you to start out. Maybe one day you'll work your way up to the Arm Pit of America." Bruce opened the window of their room and crouched on the window sill.

Clark still stood there, hesitating. There was no way he was going to do this. "What are you?"

Bruce smirked before letting himself fall back out the window. Clark panicked and dashed towards the window using his super speed. When he looked down, afraid of seeing his new roommates corps, there was nothing. Confusion swept Clark's mind away for a moment when something pulled him out of the window, and he fell two stories to the ground. "Oof!" Of course, it didn't hurt him. But it was awfully startling to have something catch him off guard like that.

He stood and brushed himself off. He looked around for any sign of Bruce. He began to fear that something had taken him or he was in danger. But he could sense his presence. "What are you?"

"I thought you said you could fly," said a voice, it was deeper than he remembered Bruce's being. Fear coursed through his veins in that moment. Maybe Bruce wasn't the right person to tell about his abilities. At least he hadn't told him his weakness. "That wasn't flying," said Bruce landing on his feet from out of nowhere into Clark's line of sight. "That was falling." There was still a grin on his lips. He was enjoying this.

Clark huffed. "I don't know why you're finding this fun."

Bruce approached him. "Put on the hoodie and don't let anyone see your face."

Clark started to argue. "I'm not-" He heard a cry for help in the distance. The Academy had been built between Metropolis and Gotham on the outskirts of two cities. The cry was coming from Metropolis. When he was in Smallville, he would always do whatever he could to rush to someone's aid when he heard cries for help. But that rarely happened to him in Smallville. And Metropolis was much bigger.

He didn't know how it happened but he was already in the bowels of the city within minutes. He had never really found it hard to keep up with anyone before. Sure, he wasn't breaking a sweat but he actually had to pay attention to what he was doing. Bruce was good at whatever it was he was doing. "You come to Metropolis often?"

Bruce shrugged. "I own Metropolis's sister." He ducked into an alley and Clark followed suit even though he had no idea why.

"Sister?" he asked. "So Gotham is a girl?"

Bruce rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Is Metropolis her brother then?" Clark asked. He didn't even say it in a mock tone. He seemed like he was being genuine which he probably was.

Bruce scoffed. "Their sisters."

"Oh. So they're both girls."

"Uh. No," said Bruce as he moved up a building in the dark alley. "They're called sister cities, hick. They can't adopt a gender if they're inanimate."

Clark didn't like the nickname or the tone. "First of all, I am willing to be that one day I will catch you calling your city a 'her.' Second, I am not a hick." He followed Bruce up the wall of the building, climbing, again not flying. "Hicks are unintelligent and usually chew Tabaco."

"Ok, then," said Bruce flinging himself onto the roof. He patted his gloves at his side. "You're a bumpkin."

Clark pulled himself onto the roof completely effortlessly. He was about to argue with him but... he didn't see the point. "I have my country bumpkin moments. I can't deny that. But I ain't no city slicker!"

"I'm not a city slicker," said Bruce pridefully. "I'm a rich playboy-"

"More like a valley girl," Clark remarked and immediately regretted it. He never slipped up this much. Especially with his mouth. He was going to end up on the naughty list this year. And the look Bruce gave him had him more than slightly terrified.

He looked like he was going to do something even more terrifying than Clark could imagine. But he just asked a simple question. "Where are you from?"

Clark was caught off guard. All he could say was, "Kansas."

"Mhm," said Bruce sitting on the edge of the building, dangling his feet off the building. "Where are you really from?"

Clark sighed and crossed his arms uncomfortably. "I... I don't..."

"You don't know?"

"I... do..." he said slowly. "I just-"

"You don't trust me?" Bruce inquired.

Now Clark felt bad. Why was Bruce always doing things like this to him?! "No. I mean... I don't exactly have good memories of people finding that out."

"I already know you're an alien," said Bruce. He didn't mean for his words to have a bite to them. That's honestly just how he spoke.

Clark sighed, a serious look on his face. "I'm from a planet called Krypton. It exploded... with everyone but me on it."

Bruce almost seemed like he wasn't even listening. He was watching the ground with careful eyes.

"I crashed on my parents... my adoptive parents' farm-"

"In a spaceship?" Interrupted Bruce impatiently.

Clark was a little shocked at how forward he was. "Huh?"

"Do you have your own spaceship?"

Clark sighed and looked at the ground. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Bruce analyzed him thoroughly. "Are all aliens as built as you are?"

Heat rose to Clark's cheeks when his sparkly, blue eyes beamed at Bruce. "What?" He almost sounded appalled the way he said it.

Bruce snickered. "You obviously don't work out. Your form is all wrong. Despite that, you'd appear to be athletic of anyone looked passed the hunched or even those dorky glasses." Bruce snatched Clark's glasses right off his face despite his protests and glanced at the world through them.

"Bruce!"

"Do aliens have bad eyesight?"

"Give those back!" Clark snatched back making Bruce chuckle a little at his dorkiness. He started to wipe them with his shirt when he complained, "You'll smudge them up.-"

The two of them heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them. Clark shrunk and Bruce cursed colorfully before they turned and saw Alfred giving them both a very pointed look. "Chop. Chop. Off to bed. You'll be punished a great deal tomorrow morning, Master B. You-"

"My consequences have actions. I know," Bruce mocked.

"That's not how the say goes," informed Clark.

"There will be consequences," Alfred warned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I will get to updating this sooner than I did this last time. Maybe now that I have school I'll feel like I need to keep busy or use this as an excuse not to do school work (of course I only need to convince myself). But I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> Thanks :)


	3. Midnight Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets the Midnight Munchies and wakes up everyone. Bruce and Clark have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: There's always gonna be at least a little bit of Bruce/Clark chemistry in every chapter cause they're my OTP and I can't help it. I want to say that nothing will ever happen but... well, if you read any of my stories on Wattpad, you'd know I can't promise that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

_"Twas the night before Tuesday, when all through the school_  
_Not a student was awake, for to be was a fool._  
The lights were all off to get up was a dare  
For if one did they were in for a scare  
  
For out in the spooky halls even mice scatter  
Away from the man who holds the tin platter.  
Though in the day he appears hospitable  
In the night, the Butler is despicable.

Everyone was awoken suddenly by a distant shout in the building. Clark shot up out of the bed. "Did you hear that?"

Bruce, however, lay flat on his back, appearing to be unphased by the event. "It's Alfred. He'll be fine." Then they heard a bunch of little pitter patters run passed their door towards the kitchen. Bruce let out an aggravated sigh. "I just want to go home!"

Clark stood up. "I'm gonna go see what it is."

Bruce grunted annoyed. He through his pillow in the direction of Clark but it just hit the ground. He looked up to access the situation but Clark had left. Finally! He didn't have to listen to him breathing anymore!

Meanwhile, everyone was in the kitchen observing the very heated argument between Diana and Alfred. Diana was rather hotty and overconfident in herself. "Diana," Miss Thompkins interrupted. "Mr. Pennyworth is just trying to explain to you that things are different here than they are on Themescara and I suggest you treat him with respect. Next time if you're hungry in the middle of the night and can't wait til breakfast. . ." She went on and Clark got bored so he went back to his room.

As he climbed back into his bed Bruce made a noise. "What did I tell you?"

"Miss Thompkins is the handling it. I think Diana likes her better than your butler," said Clark sliding between his sheets.

Bruce hummed. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

Bruce hesitated. "I dropped my pillow on the floor."

"Uh huh..."

"Can you get it for me?"

Clark scoffed. "What if I don't?"

"I'll call Alfred," threated Bruce.

"I think he'd just take both of our pillows and hide them from us."

"True," said Bruce.

The was a ten-second pause before Clark sat up. "OK. Where is it?"

"On your side of the room," Bruce stated.

Clark eventually grabbed it and tossed it over to Bruce. "Why was it on my side of the room?"

Bruce hummed before saying, "...I threw it at you." Clark scoffed, shook his head, and snatched the pillow back from Bruce. Bruce sat up. "Hey!"

"It's mine now." Clark stuffed the pillow under his head as he got himself comfortable but before he knew it, he was on the floor staring up at Bruce straddling him. "How did you do that?"

Bruce shrugged. "Magic." He reached for a pillow but Clark grabbed his wrist. He didn't know why but by the time he thought about it, it had already happened. He let go before he gave it anymore though and Bruce pinned both of his wrists to the ground. Clark could have easily gotten up but he just waited. "Hey, can you keep a secret?" asked Bruce. "You know? Not tell anyone." Even though the room was extremely dark, Clark could feel Bruce blushing. His senses seemed to get stronger by the day now.

Clark nodded. Of course he could keep a secret. He's kept the fact that he's an alien secret from a lot of people and it wasn't always easy. "Yeah," he said with faint smile.

For a moment, Bruce just stayed where he was, hands on Clark's wrists, starring him face to face, legs straddling his lap. Then it hit him. He was straddling his lap and it might be too intimate for just meeting the guy. He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring when Clark lulled his name. "Bruce."

Bruce shook himself out of his head as he stood up off of Clark. Once again, Bruce was serious, cold, but he did lack the bitterness. That was at least someting. He grabbed his pillow and put it on his bed. "I... I have nightmares so sometimes... a lot of the time I don't sleep and if I do... it's typically not quiet or peaceful."  
  
After a moment of silence, Bruce turned his head and looked down at the floor to see Clark sitting up. "I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

Bruce gave him a sad smile. "Me too. I don't want to keep you up."

"No. Don't be sorry," said Clark getting up and facing Bruce. "Aliens don't need sleep. Just sunlight."

As they both climbed in bed, Clark asked, "Are you alien?"

Bruce let out a scoff. "I wish." Clark could hear Bruce fidgeting as he tried to get comfortable under his blankets. "Being humans sucks," Bruce complained. He sounded like he was being dramatic but for someone who endured constant pain and loneliness, his life did suck.

Clark turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow looking across the dark room at Bruce. "I guess the grass is always greener on the other side." He'd always wished he was human. He wanted to be just like everyone else.

Bruce shifted on his side as well but remained curled under his blanket instead of propping himself up. "You want to be human?" His eyes were still adjusting but he could see Clark's dark silhouette in front of the pale walls that moonlight reflected onto. He supposed that if Clark were sitting up then he was probably planning on talking for a while.

Bruce liked the quiet.

Clark let out a huff. "I've always been different... I didn't know why for the longest time but one night I started asking my parents about my adoption." Clark shook his head and paused. "My dad showed me my ship that night. I found out I wasn't just different but... but I was a freak-"

"Freakin' awesome!" Bruce shot up into a sitting position and looked at Clark.

"Shshshsh!" Clark hissed. "Calm down. We're not supposed to be up."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You're such a golden boy."

Clark sighed and swayed as if he would rather just lay down instead of talk about this with Bruce.

Bruce pushed his feet out of bed and look out the window. It was such a temptation; he wanted to leave so badly. Just jump out there and fly, fly away from his pain and worry. Fly to where it was warm, to where his parents were, waiting for him. But that was just a dream. Bruce let out a sigh and looked away from the window to distract himself from the temptation.

Clark had been eyeing him carefully, trying to read him but, unlucky for him in that instant, mind reading wasn't among one of his many abilities. "You OK?"

Bruce hesitated. He looked like he wanted to say something, to give up another secret maybe but he'd already humiliated himself enough apparently cause he shrugged it off and changed the subject. "Can you look at people naked if they have their clothes on?" That was a rather drastic change of topic.

"Um..." Clark wanted to make an excuse, wanted to lie, to justify himself but... he didn't see the point. "Yes."

"Did you ever look in the girls locker room back at Smallville High?" Bruce wondered aloud.

Clark hesitated before saying, "Yes. once or twice."

"Only once or twice?" Bruce asked sounding surprised.

"Ok," said Clark. "Maybe more than that."

"Do you check people out?"

Clark sighed. "Bruce, I'm not gonna answer that."

Bruce took it a step further. "Did you check me out?"

Clark turned the other way and laid back down. "You're just being ridiculous now."

Bruce let out an audible chuckle. "Dude, you totally checked me out."

Clark pulled his covers back over his head in protest. "Go to sleep."

Bruce paused for a moment. "Fine." He climbed back into bed and curled under his blanket.

All was silent...

But only for a moment.

"Did you like what you saw?" Bruce was being awfully persistent.

"Oh my God," Clark rolled over to face Bruce again. "If I say 'yes' will you go to sleep?"

"No." said Bruce bluntly. "But I will if you be honest with me."

"OK. OK, fine," said Clark. "No, I did not like what I saw. You have too much scar tissue."

"Scar tissue?" Bruce questioned. "My scar tissue is that much of a turn-off? I thought it was sexy."

"No, it's not sexy," said Clark almost pouting. "Your just a kid. Kids don't have that much scar tissue unless they're-"

"Unless they're highly trained in martial arts and have endured months of training to earn those scars." Bruce defended.

But Clark was already thinking of a different issue. "Why would you ask me if I had checked you out?"

"Cause..." Bruce hesitated, making Clark uncomfortable. "I thought you were gay."

"What?!" Clark didn't bother sitting up this time.

"You've never checked out any of the girls on campus so far," Bruce said.

"I don't check people out," Clark chided.

"Right," Bruce falsely agreed. "Am I a people?"

"Bruce," he growled.

"Fine," Bruce gave up. "You're not gay."

"I didn't say that," Clark said.

Bruce got a tad more serious for a second. "Dude, I was just messing with you. I didn't think you were actual-"

"I haven't explored my alien sexuality," said Clark. "I can't say what I am and what I'm not if I don't know."

"Oh," hummed Bruce. "So do aliens like... have different parts or something?"

Clark let out a laugh. "Different parts?"

"Yeah." Bruce was being a little ridiculous but what else would you expect from a teenage boy even if he was trained to be one of the best martial artists in the world.

Clark rolled his eyes even though it was basically too dark to see them. "First of all, not cosmetically but when it comes down to biologically it is different, as least for my race. Second of all, can you quit saying that word, it makes me feel like a... like an alien."

"Well, it's not a bad thing," said Bruce. "Being different isn't a bad thing Clark. Being different is great. Being different means you actually get to live a life that is yours. Also, how is it different?" Bruce had the mind of a scientist... well, at least most of the time. He wanted to understand how everything worked.

"Well," Clark started. "I don't have anything to compare it to so I wouldn't know if it were even any different. And that is not an invitation," Clark was sure to add.

"I wasn't going to accept it if it were," Bruce said. "No offense."

"None taken," Clark fibbed. He was a bit offended and he didn't want to be. He shouldn't be offended even in the slightest.

"Sorry I asked," said Bruce in a surprisingly genuine tone.

Clark wanted to be mad at him. But he was never one to hold a grudge and he was honestly more upset that he was offended when Bruce said he would've declined the invitation. Not that he ever would invite Bruce to... whatever. He didn't even know what the invitation was to but he knew he didn't want Bruce to come to it.

Right?

"No worries," Clark managed to say.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Bruce and Clark had been woken up extra early by Alfred to get started on their punishment for their little escapade the evening before. Diana had been sentenced as well for her own escape to the kitchen.

The three of them were back to where they had been the first time they'd met only it was in the kitchen this time and they were being supervised by a giant red robot. None of them dared to speak up.

Except for Bruce that is since he's the most fearless out of them all and has no regard for their safety. "So, Mr. Robot, you got a girlfriend back in cyberspace?"

"Please," the robot insisted. "Call me Red Tornado."

Bruce again wasn't helping clean at all, leaving the mess for Clark to clean up since Diana just tended to make a mess even when she was trying to clean. "OK, Red," said Bruce. "Can I call you Red?"

The robot seemed to process for a moment. "I do not see the harm in the shorthand version of the name."

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Bruce asked. It was a dumb question but Bruce was milking his playboy persona whenever it was daytime. He wasn't flirting with a robot either. Just trying to pass the time.

"I do not have friends," the robot said.

Clark and Diana both stopped what they were doing and looked at the robot. That was just sad. Diana propped herself up on her broomstick. "I'll be your friend," she said genuinely.

Clark grinned. "Me too," he said. "There. Now you have two friends."

The robot didn't respond by saying any words. It just scanned the three people in the room for a moment trying to analyze the situation. Bruce seemed to be the only one that was aware it was a robot. "Guys. It's a robot.-"

"Actually, I am an android," the robot said.

"Android, sorry," said Bruce. "Not sorry cause you don't have feelings-"

"Bruce," Clark chided. "Be nice."

"It's a robot!" he argued.

"I learn to adapt to my surrounding. My surroundings are humans; therefore, I become more and more human every day," the robot said.

"That's creepy," said Bruce.

"There are still flaws in my programming but Mr. Pennyworth is working with some colleagues to have them ironed out in no time," Red Tornado said as if he were reciting it. It was a little unnerving.

"That's... that's great," Bruce settled with saying. He didn't want to get into another argument with Clark especially over a dumb robot. So he decided silence would be his next argument. Tonight he was going to have to blow off some steam.

"Hey, Bruce," said Clark holding the handle of his mop out. "You gonna help us or just keep pretending to be the stuck little playboy you and I both know you aren't?"

Bruce sighed as he dropped himself down from the metal counter. He didn't know how Clark had pinpointed him so easily. He supposed he must've gotten a little too comfortable with him the night before and shared too much personal information. He was asking himself if it was normal for a friend to get to know another that fast but... truth be told he didn't even know if Clark classified as a friend yet.

As Bruce mopped the floor absentmindedly, he pondered these thoughts. Bruce had never really had many friends so he didn't know what it was supposed to be like. Had he overstepped his bounds when he was teasing Clark last night? He didn't mean to. Bruce was starting to think that he was meant to be alone. He thought about the window in the room he shared with Clark. He wanted to fly to warm the darkness couldn't catch him, to where his parents were to keep him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know where I'm going with this story. But you should leave comments and maybe give me some inspiration. Maybe tell me what you think should happen, little things you want Bruce and Clark to do, etc.
> 
> Also, how long should I wait to get Bruce and Clark together cause my original plan was for them to be best friend (who sometimes flirt or experiment) throughout their years at the Justice Academy then a few after Clark and Lois had had Jon and after Damian was born and Bruce had adopted Dick, Jason, and Tim, they would somehow end up together but that's obviously not gonna happen now since I have no time or motivation. So feel free to use that idea and tell me where I can read it.
> 
> See you next time where I will probably start to initiate Superbat or maybe stop writing this story. I don't know. I have zero inspiration right now.
> 
> Please help me!


	4. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark are both smart so they get in trouble. Then they experiment. Yeah. It is what it sounds like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been crazy. I'm gonna try to wrap this story up or at least this part cause the next part would be when they're older and are actually Superheroes.

A week passed by. The students were comfortable enough to start messing around in class. Clark was sitting behind Bruce. They were in an English class, one too easy for the both of them. They were spacing out. Bruce had his feet with those muddy boots thrown on top of his desk, arms propped up against the front of Clark's desk. Clark wasn't impressed with him. It was almost like he was raised in a barn. The irony. A farm boy thinking that a rich boy had been raised in a barn. Clark was the one who had a telescope in the barn loft and basically lived in there whenever he could.

Clark has been learning more about Bruce. It was kind of odd but he acted differently when it was just him and Bruce. When he was around everyone else it was like he was trying to be someone else. And it was definitely not because he wanted everyone to like him. Unless he was just really bad at getting everyone to like him. Which couldn't be the case because, despite all of his flaws, Clark liked him. Clark really liked him. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was his first friend that actually knew about his secret or if it was real. But he liked him.

"Mr. Wayne, could you please remove your feet from your desk," requested the teacher. She was apparently part of the JSA many years back.

Bruce snorted as if she was kidding and rolled his eyes. "Sure." But he didn't move a muscle. It was these moments that made Clark a little ashamed of being Bruce's friend.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

But it was also these moments that amused him.

"I said 'sure,'" Bruce remarked. "I'll do it... when class if over."

She smiled and walked up to him. "Bruce, I'll have you know that I was instructed very clearly that if I had any trouble with you, I was to inform Mr. Pennyworth right away and have him reprimand you in front of the entire school. Is that what you want?"

Clark couldn't help but let out a snicker and Bruce shoot him a glare. Clark covered his mouth and cleared his throat to pretend he hadn't made a sound but it was clear since his face had turned a little pink.

Bruce looked back at the teacher and sighed before plopping his boots onto the floor. There was caked mud all over his desk now and crumpled on the floor. The whole time he kept his eyes on the teacher's. She wasn't impressed with him apparently. "Were you raised in a barn?"

Clark let out another laugh but bit his lip when the teacher shot him a glare. He shrunk in his seat, still smiling. "Sorry. I just... I was thinking the same thing-"

Bruce smacked Clark in the arm and gave him a certain look like he was gonna have to pay for that later.

"Hey!" Clark whined. He rubbed his arm.

Bruce furrowed his brows at him. "That didn't hurt." Bruce hit him again.

"Hey!" Clark said louder. He was determined not to hit him back.

"Both of you!" the teacher announced. "If you keep this up, I will have you kicked out of this class."

Bruce and Clark looked at each other. Clark knew that look. Bruce wanted to get kicked out of this class. Clark wasn't gonna do it but... he liked getting in trouble with Bruce. It was fun. And he also wanted to get out of the class. Even if it meant having to mop the floors some more. He was bored with English. It wasn't challenging enough.

So he punched Bruce. In the face. Gave him a bloody nose. Bruce hid a grin as he shouted meaningless insults at Clark. The teacher did what she could to subdue them but once they started full-on throwing each other across the room, despite her past in the JSA, she needed help.

~~~

This time, Clark's parents were called.

~~~

Alfred sat leaning on a desk in his office, looking at both of the boys sitting across from him. Oce was black-eyed and bloody while the other appeared unharmed aside from the few tears in his shirt. He was also bit unnerved. Like he felt he was in big trouble and was afraid of the consequences.

"Master B, you mind telling me what happened?" Alfred asked.

Bruce was smiling. "It felt good, Alfred," Bruce said.

Alfred sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you lot," he said as he looked through some papers. "Mr. Kent, I phoned your parents and they're both in massive disbelief. Literally, I told them what happened and they don't believe me."

Clark bowed his head. "You called them?"

"I did," he admitted. "They have the right to know what their son is up to on campus-"

"He didn't hurt me, Alfred," Bruce tried to defend him. "I told him to so we could get kicked out of class."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised. "Did you just admit the truth?"

Bruce looked away. He didn't want to be caught doing anything right, now did he?

"Wow," Alfre beamed at Clark. "You two may be causing trouble together but so far I don't see harm coming to anyone else which is a good sign. And so far Master B is actually learning how to be a good friend. Mr. Kent, your efforts are greatly appreciated; however, it would look better on paper if you'd refrain from giving him any more bruises especially on the face."

Despite Alfred's surprisingly warm reaction to the situation, Clark was still ashamed of himself. "Yes, sir."

"Now tell me," Alfred said. "Why did you want to get kicked out of that class? Is there something wrong?"

Clark smiled. "No. There's nothi-"

"It's too easy," Bruce said. "I mean... You were the one who tutored me in my English Courses. You should know that I am more advanced than that."

Clark looked at Bruce. He was possibly the most arrogant person he's met so far and yet, he didn't hate his company. At least when they were alone, he didn't.

"Is that the case for you as well, Mr. Kent?" Alfred pondered.

Clark hesitated. "Yes," he admitted. "I'm not saying the level is too low for everyone. I just... English has always been my best subject. It only took two weeks for me to become fluent in it. And I learned to read and write in just a year. When I had free time and at night I would read lesson books I'd borrowed from the library."

Alfred sighed. "Alright, well next time you're bored in a class, could you just come and tell me? I can always find something more productive for you to do."

Bruce and Clark looked at each other before looking at Alfred weird. "You're saying that if we don't like a class we're in, you'll change it?" asked Clark.

"I'll give you something else to do to give you credit towards your graduation. And it won't nesessarily be easier. But it will most definitely be relevant to your future," Alfred said.

"Well, I don't like the class I'm in," said Bruce honestly and a bit haughty.

"Ah. ah. ah," Alfred chided. "Not so fast. I don't appreciate what the two of you have been pulling the last week. If you keep it up, it's right back to Mrs. Hall's English class. None of us want that-"

"Alfred," Bruce complained. "Come on, we're guys. We can't help it-"

"I know. I'm not expecting perfection," Alfred said. "But I'm expecting you to try harder. Understood, Master Bruce?"

Bruce was about to make an argument.

"Understood?" Alfred asked more clearly.

"Yes, sir," Bruce said.

Now Clark was impressed. Alfred was the only one who managed to subdue Bruce. How? Clark didn't know. But he was gonna learn how. He was determined.

"Mr. Kent?"

Clark nodded in agreement. "No more black eyes or bloody noses."

"And no more sneaking out," Alfred added.

"But Al-"

"No more sneaking out and that is final, Master B," Alfred practically snarled.

Bruce didn't say anything. He just looked at Alfred. Clark supposed it's cause they both knew that would never happen. Even Clark was a little surprised Bruce had only snuck out once since their last escapade. Clark refused to go with him that time. He didn't want to get in trouble.

Of course, the night Bruce came back with a bad injury. Not lethal. But it required Clark's assistance to bandage it properly. Clark decided from then on that he was either going to convince Bruce not to run off or follow him to make sure he didn't get hurt. He knew Bruce was gonna hate him for both but not as much as he'd hate himself if something happened to Bruce because he didn't.

And, sure enough, that night, Bruce woke Clark up asking him to go out with him. But it wasn't on a date. Not yet.

Bruce shook his shoulder. "Clark, come on. Let's go."

Clark huffed. "Bruce, why can't you just sit still? Do you always have to be doing something?"

"Yes," said Bruce without hesitation. "Yes. I always have to be doing something."

"OK," said Clark. "Why don't we find something to do in here, huh? We can..." Clark sat up and looked around the room for clues. "We can play a game!"

"A game?" Bruce looked at him skeptically.

Clark shrugged. "Yeah."

"Like what?"

Clark scratched his chin and thought. "Like-uh... well, what games do you like to play-"

"I'm not a little kid, Clark," said Bruce reaching for his boots. "I don't like games."

Clark grabbed the boot before Bruce could. "Not all games are for kids."

Bruce gave Clark a look that showed he was at least interested and maybe a little bit confused. "What? You mean like..."

Clark honestly had no clue. He was just trying to get Bruce to stay. "Yeah."

"Oh," said Bruce. His hand was still on the boot. "Oh."

Clark was able to remove the boot from Bruce's hand and set it down. Now he just had to come up with a game that kids couldn't play and that would have Bruce interested. "Do you have any preferences?"

"For adult games? I don't know," said Bruce. "I've never played any."

Hearing them being called "adult games" made Clark feel a little queasy. "Me either. I don't even know of any."

Bruce smirked and poked his shoulder. "You're blushing."

Clark tried to wipe off the blush. "Nuh uh."

Bruce chuckled at his expense. "I think this is about you not wanting me to get hurt."

Clark shook his head. "No," he lied. Sort of.

Bruce grabbed his boot and went to put it on but Clark grabbed his arm. "No. I just want to do something other than run around outside at night with you." Clark had to say something to get Bruce to stay.

"Uh huh," said Bruce but he was not buying it as he turned away from Clark and started to change. He lifted his shirt over his head but Clark jerked him around so that he was facing him. "Clark!..." Bruce started but he was caught off guard when Clark was so close, probably too close. He could feel his breath.

Clark seemed to be having the same thought but neither of them moved away. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Clark broke the silence. "You're staying here."

Bruce frowned. "And what are you gonna do to keep me busy?"

"Whatever you want," said Clark.

Bruce almost seemed like he was in a trance staring up into Clark's eyes, his voice was soft and quiet. "Whatever I want?..."

There was tension, lots of it. And they both knew, they could feel it. Clark whispered. "Whatever you want."

In that instant, Bruce dropped his boot on the floor and kissed Clark. He had to be on his tippy toes in order to reach since he was still growing. He flung his arms around Clark's broad shoulders and took what Clark had promised him, whatever he wanted.

Clark kissed back. He was rather happy with the way this was turning out. He hadn't expected this to happen at all but he liked it and he gave Bruce what he'd promised him, whatever he wanted.

Neither of them knew what they were doing. It was purely experimental and they both understood that. Clark let Bruce tell him what to do and he did it. Little did he know, he was gonna end up doing that for the rest of his life. But that's for later.

**~~~**

The next morning, they both woke up early and in the same bed. Clark had been awake for a while when Bruce woke up but he didn't want to move so Bruce could wake up on his own. And when he did, they smiled at each other.

"Hi," said Clark shifting a little bit.

Bruce sighed heavily and slowly before muttering, "Hi," in return. They just kissed each other a lot the night before and may have let things go a little further than that but nothing too far. But it was far enough for them to get into trouble if anyone found out. "What time is it?"

Clark curled himself up a little bit and shrugged. "No bells have rung so I don't think anyone else is up yet."

"Good," said Bruce wiping some sleep from his eyes.

"What did we do?"

Bruce let out an almost laugh. "I think that's what they call experimenting."

"Oh. Well, I do like science," said Clark grinning at Bruce.

Bruce smiled back. "So do I." He sat up. "I'm gonna go take a shower-"

"My parents are gonna kill me," Clark said suddenly realizing the weight of the situation.

Bruce didn't do anything for a moment. But then he huffed. "Well, I'd say that this is one good thing about both my parents being dead but I think Alfred would be harsher." He laughed a little and turned back to see Clark was looking a little sick. He leaned back and rested his elbow on Clark's torso. "Hey, don't worry about it. It'll all work out. And, if it's really that bad, you don't have to tell them." Bruce stood up and started looking for clean clothes. "You don't have to tell anyone."

"I know," said Clark still laying on his back. "But... I'm used to telling my folks everything."

"Surely, not everything." Bruce turned and looked back at Clark.

 "Well... if they ask, I tell."

"OK," said Bruce. "Don't give them the opportunity to ask. Tell them about everything else. If you're lucky, they'll ask you if there's a girl and you won't even have to lie."

Clark let out a heavy sigh. The situation was still weighing heavy on him. "I suppose I would be lucky."

Bruce smirked. "You wanna shower with me?"

Clark finally sat up. "Aw. You mean more experimenting?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I want to know if whatever this is is more of a theory or a law, alright? I've gotta repeat the experiment until I've got sufficient data."

Clark couldn't believe this was happening. "Damn. You're such a nerd."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Clark stood and made his way towards their en-suite bathroom. "That's a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. That escalated quickly. But I got bored so I just did it.


	5. Sparring and Racism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark are now in Honors English and they also get involved with the rest of the school a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you noticed, but I changed the description cause I went off script but it's still cute so... eh. You know.

This time, Clark and Bruce sat in the honors English class which was more advanced and taught by Alfred himself. But neither of the boys were paying attention. The class was smaller and sat in a circle discussing what the course would look like while Bach played on a stereo in the background. Alfred did most of the talking but occasionally a student would insert their own insights. Except for Bruce and Clark, of course, because they were basically making googly eyes at each other.

If it were anyone but Alfred, the teacher would have split them up but Alfred was too pleased that Bruce had actually managed to befriend someone. "Unfortunately, we only have a few copies of the first book we will be studying since this class was a last minute arrangement." Alfred held out a stack of only seven books.

"You will have to share until the rest come in." Alfred handed out a copy to a few of the students. "Everyone must partner up. If your roommate is in this class then, that is your partner. You'll be having homework on this literature starting tonight to see if this is the correct placement for you."

Clark took the copy of the book Alfred had handed out, Medea by Euripides. Clark flipped through the pages. It was short. Which meant they'd probably have to read it all tonight.

"You and your partner must get together and take turns reading. Tommorrow we will be starting at page 40 and reading it as a class. So you should at least be that far by the time we start."

While Alfred spoke Bruce seemed to let the voice ease passed him. Clark supposed it was easy for you to tune out someone's voice when you were used to hearing it all the time. He wondered what it would be like to be him and have his guardian be teaching a class. But that probably wouldn't happen. Unless it was a class on how to fix a tractor or make a pie.

_Pie_.

Suddenly Clark felt homesick. Which caused him to raise his hand. "Mr. Pennyworth, I had a question about this weekend."

"Yes, Mr. Kent?"

"Well, I heard we'd have the option of going home on the weekends."

"Yes," Alfred said. "It's an option for those who are able to make the trip."

"Sorry," said Clark. "I know that was completely off topic but... it just popped into my head..." Clark trailed off as he thought about whether or not he really wanted to face his parents yet. Maybe if he'd been roommates with someone else and didn't end up making out with them then he'd be more apt to going home. But now he kinda just wanted to... avoid them. Just for a little while. He could pretend like he was having too much fun and they would understand.

"Any other questions regarding your assignment for the day?"

......

"Good," he said. "Get started on the literature starting now." Alfred dismissed himself and left Leslie Thimpkins to supervise them all while they read.

"So you want to go home?" Bruce asked taking the book from Clark's fingers.

"Well, I miss home," he admitted. "But... after..." Clark blushed and looked at his hands, twiddling his fingers. He cleared his throat and looked at Bruce.

"Are you ashamed?" Bruce asked. He didn't seem emotional at all. Just completely genuine.

"No," said Clark. "Maybe a little. But..."

"If you miss home, then go home, Clark," said Bruce sternly.

Clark sighed and bobbed his head a little. "I just... I don't know if there are... strings attached?"

Bruce couldn't help but find him cute. "Clark, I think there have always been strings attached but I can assure that these strings are very flexible." He put a hand on Clark's knee and patted it giving Clark a gentle smile. "Don't sweat it, OK?"

A blush crept onto Clark's cheeks. "I know you're flexible."

Bruce's gentle smile faded away. "That's not what I said."

"What?" Clark blushed more.

"What?"

They starred at each other in silence for a few seconds before Bruce started reading the book. Of course, Clark wasn't listening at all. "What did you mean by 'you think there have always been strings attached'?"

Bruce looked at Clark for a moment before he lowered the book. "I think you and I were meant for something... I don't know what yet."

"Like... what kind of something?"

"I said 'I don't know'," Bruce deadpanned.

"But... why would you say that?"

"I just feel something, OK?"

"But like... is it romantic or...-"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Clark, I think it's bigger than romance. Romance? Come on, man. Who cares about romance? Romance isn't gonna save the world."

"So you think we're gonna save the world," Clark presumed.

"I think that _you_ are going to save the world," said Bruce.

"Right..." Clark was a little confused. "But where do you come in?"  
  
Bruce didn't answer. He just took the book up in his hands and began reading it aloud. Clark just shook his head and huffed, frustrated that he hadn't gotten an answer.

**~~~**

Later, Bruce was hiding in the library reading from a book about cave drawings. Diana walked up to him. "Hey, Bruce. Have you and Clark started reading the rest of that book?"

"Uh. No," said Bruce. "I think we're gonna do it tonight before bed."

"Oh," she said. "So do you two get along now? I mean... I see you guys fight a lot and..." She shrugged. "I just... was concerned."

Bruce squinted at her. There was no way the warrior princess was concerned about the rich boy and the farm boy having a little tuff. "No. You're not," he said flatly.

She sighed. "OK, fine. I want in. I'm a warrior! And I'm so bored right now! I really want to punch someone. Can I punch you?"

"Punch that blond kid who can't sit still," said Bruce. "He's really annoying."

"Who? Barry? No," she said. "He's too sweet."

"Punch his buddy," said Bruce. "The guy in green. A Kal, I think his name was?"

"Hal," she corrected him. "And I tried that. But he whines to much. I want to punch a fellow warrior and you're the closest thing I've got."

Bruce threw his book on the ground. "The closest thing you've got?!" he shouted completely disregarding library rules. "I am a warrior, Woman! I was trained by Ra's Al Guhl himself!" He shoved her. "Feel my wrath, bitch."

Diana looked slightly taken aback. "Wait. Ra's... Ra's Al Guhl? You were trained by Ra's? The League of Assassins?"

Bruce nodded. "Are you familiar?"

She smirked and got into a fighting stance. "I may have spoken too soon when I implied that you weren't a warrior. Might I ask how far you got in your training?"

"Far enough to be the next Ra's Al Guhl," he said.

"But why are you here if that's the case?"

"Cause I won't take a life," he said. "Look. If we're actually gonna fight, let's not do it here cause we have an actual room for that and..." Bruce smirked. "It has yet to be put to the test.

Diana smiled. "Take me to this Warrior Sparring Room!"

**~~~**

Clark had spent the afternoon researching for his journalism paper. He'd written three pages which was more than enough but he just wanted to be sure. He printed it off and made his way back to his room. He could hear Bruce and Diana finishing up a sparring match somewhere in the building and it only made him a little jealous. But then he remembered he had homework to do and he didn't care anymore.

So for the next hour or two, he sat doing homework. Or at least pretending to. He kinda just stared at some pages and wrote a few things down. He was so bored. Finally, he put it all away and laid on his bed. It smelled like Bruce. A little of sandalwood, a little of lavender. He turned the other way to catch some other scent hopefully. But the wall just smelt of paint which was much less appealing to his senses.

He heard the door click and he turned. It wasn't who he'd expected. "Hey, Clark," Barry said. "We're all going outside for a game of football. You wanna join? Come on, we need you on our team."

Clark sat up and sighed. He'd always wanted to play football but his dad never let him cause of his powers. So naturally, "I don't know, Barry-"  
  
"It's not just any game of football, Clark," he smirked. "This is the Ultimate game of Football, OK? Everyone playing has superpowers and the ball is made out of steal. You don't want to miss it-"  
  
"I'm in," said Clark standing up. He put on some shoes and looked at Barry. "Race you there."

Barry grinned and held out his hand. "A head start?"

"Go ahead," said Clark.

Barry just snickered. "Three. Two. One."

A gust of wind and they were both gone. Clark was surprised when Barry had beaten him. The kid was faster than he was. It was incredible. "Hey, Kent! Look out!"

Clark turned and saw a steal football four inches away from his face. He was about to let it hit him went he remembered he was allowed to use his powers now. So he caught it when it was a centimeter away from his nose. He looked to see who had thrown it and it was Bruce.

He was standing twenty yards away in some special body armor that Clark hadn't seen before. It brought out all of Bruce's good features. He liked it. But he was very glad that Bruce had a helmet on cause this football could do some serious damage to that masterpiece.

The players were split into teams and the whistle was blown after rules were explained. The game was incredible. It was so fast with all the Metahumans playing. But the thing on the front of Clark's mind was that Bruce wasn't a Metahuman. He was completely breakable and human. So naturally, he held back in fear of injuring him. But even playing with all these other metas, he was a beast.

The game ended poorly when Clark accidentally broke Barry's arm. He felt horrible. "Oh my God, Barry. I'm so sorry."

"No worries," said Barry obviously in pain. "It'll be all healed by tomorrow."

Clark sat in the med bay rubbing Barry's back. "I just feel so horrible. This is why my dad didn't want me to play sports."

"It's all good man," said Barry. "I just need to work on being aware of my surroundings a little."

"You do? I do! It's my fault-"

"Clark," said Dr. Thompkins. "This is nothing to be worried about. Barry will be fine. It was a clean break and it's already started to heal. I just need for the both of you to go to bed and get some rest now. Especially, you Barry. And eat," she added. "I'll find you some vitamins real quick." She left the boys and Clark was about to apologize again.

Barry used his unbroken hand to slap Clark's mouth. "Shut up."

"I just feel so bad-"

"You know what you can do to make me feel better?" asked Barry.

"Anything," said Clark desperate to make up for it. "What?"

Barry smiled at the older boy cutely and batted his eyelashes. "Will you go get me some gummy bears?"

Clark crossed his arms. He'd expected something a little more difficult but if that's what he wanted. "Just gummy bears?" he asked.

Barry nodded. "The big bag."

Clark shook his head as he started to leave. "Big bag of gummy bears coming up."

**~~~**

Around nine, Clark finally came to settle down in his and Bruce's room. "How's Speedy Gonzales doing?"

"He says he's fine but..." Clark sat on his bed and looked across the room at Bruce on his own bed. "I feel really bad."

"What did Dr. Thompkins say?"

"She said it was all going to be OK and that I needed to get some sleep." Clark pulled his sweatshirt over his head and kicked off his shoes.

"Is that my new nickname?" Bruce quipped sarcastically.

Clark threw his sweatshirt across the room at Bruce. "Shut up."

Bruce laughed and hugged the sweatshirt as he watched Clark change into his sleeping clothes. He laid on his side.

"Can I turn off the light?" asked Clark reaching for the lamp.

"Actually, we have to read that book," said Bruce. "Remember?"

Clark sighed. "Right. OK. Give it to me. I'll read it."

"No. I wanna take turns," said Bruce pulling it out.

"Me first," said Clark snatching it from him and walking over to his bed. While he searched for the page they had left off on Bruce took off his shirt and replaced it with Clark's sweatshirt stealthily. Clark cleared his throat. _"Medea: Oh, Oh. What misery, what wretchedness! What shall I do? If only I were de_ -" Clark looked up for a split second from his book and found Bruce wearing his Smallville High sweatshirt. "Bruce," he chided.

"What?" Bruce acted as if Clark were crazy.

"That's mine," he said.

"Is that so?" Bruce challenged. "Come over here and get it."

"Bruce, we need to get to page 40.-"

"We've got all night to do it,-"

Clark continued reading as if ignoring Bruce. " _Nurse: There! You can hear; it is your mother Racking her heart, racking her anger. Quick, now, children, hurry indoors;_..."

A little while later, Clark was still reading. Bruce liked to hear his voice so he didn't ask for the book. "... _I trust you, but I have enemies_ ," finished Clark. "Alright. That's page 40." He closed the book and slipped it into his backpack. He looked at Bruce just to make sure he was awake. He was but he had his knees tucked inside Clark's sweatshirt and the hood pulled taught around his face.

"You know what all this makes me realize?" Bruce asked.

"What?"

"I don't like women," he said. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm all for equality but... I don't want to... be with one. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," said Clark resting against the wall. "I know what you mean."

There was a long pause before Bruce asked, "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like girls? Or boys?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess... I just like people."

Bruce popped his legs out of the sweatshirt and laid down on his side. Clark reached of and turned off the lamp before laying down on his side as well. "Do you like aliens?" asked Bruce.

"Hey," Clark picked up the shoe by his bed and threw it at Bruce. "Aliens are people too!"

Bruce let out a loud bout of laughter before muffling it with his pillow. "Hey. I was just making sure you weren't racist against humans."

"Shut up!" Clark laughed.

Bruce chuckled a little more before saying quietly. "I'm racist against humans." The two of them giggled a little when Bruce threw the shoe back. "Humans suck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Same Bruce.


	6. Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym + Teenage Superbat = Hal finding Bruce and Clark making out in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but like no one reads this anyways. So...

*loud whistle*

"Everybody fall in line!" shouted the gym teacher, probably another former member of the Justice Society. He never told them his name. He just said to call him "sir." In response to his orders, students rushed towards the line he had motioned towards and stood at attention. This class was basically Military 101 but it was just called Physical Education for Advanced and Meta-humans. Basically, it was a PE class where they were trained in how to both use their abilities and not use them when it was necessary.

This was the one class where Bruce wasn't a smart ass. It wasn't because the teacher was terrifying, which is why everyone else behaved. No. He actually liked the atmosphere. He liked the discipline and he liked that he, a human, was placed at the same level as superpowered aliens and other people with special abilities. He also liked that, even without special powers, he was already at the top of the class.

The only thing he hated, was that the instructor would use him as an example of how to be human. Bruce was honestly offended by that. He knew he shouldn't be but he was. To him, being human was one of the lowliest positions anyone could get and he was always going to be stuck there.

"Wayne, step forward!" That's the other thing Bruce didn't like about this class. The instructor was always shouting. He liked quiet and this certainly was not it.

Bruce took a step forward. "Yes, sir."

See? Basically Military 101.

"Show your metahuman peers what it looks like when you get hit by a dodgeball!"

"Excuse me, sir?"

Except if it were the military he would have been in big trouble for saying that.

The instructor threw a ball at Bruce and Bruce caught it. He wasn't supposed to catch it though. "Did I tell you to catch the ball?"

"Sorry, sir. I have good reflexes," Bruce said calmly. He tossed the ball back to the instructor.

"Presicely," said the instructor. "Bruce here, a human, has reflexes like a cat. Better than a cat. He's trained really hard to be that way. As for you guys, you have yet to train your reflexes. You have to be aware of your surroundings constantly. You have to be able to calculate in an instant whether or not you are in a situation where you are allowed to catch the ball or where you are supposed to stand still and let the ball hit you."

The students sent each other a few confused looks and the instructor got the message. "Can anybody give me a reason as to why you shouldn't dodge this dodgeball?"

Clark, being the studious little child he is, raised his hand unashamed.

"Kent?"

"To protect your identity, sir," he answered.

"That's correct, Mr. Kent," the instructor said. He threw the ball and it hit Clark directly in the face. Clark even winced and flinched. "You have a bit of experience in that field, do you not?"

"I do, Sir."

"Did that hurt?"

"No, Sir."

"Did it startle you?"

"No, Sir."

"Did you see the ball coming?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then why did you flinch?"

"Reflexes, Sir."

Sir looked at the students and nodded. "Is anyone going to point out the reoccurring theme here?"

"...reflexes," Barry said shyly, under his breath. He cleared his throat. "Sir?"

"What's that, Allen? Speak up."

"Reflexes, Sir," Barry said a little louder.

"Reflexes!" Sir shouted causing the students to jump. "Today, we're learning about reflexes! In fact, this entire week you will be learning how to control your reflexes and you will be expected to maintain and further train you reflexive abilities for the rest of this course and future courses here at the academy. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir," said the students.

"Give me two warm-up laps and watch out for the red balls," he said. Sir whistled again and the students hurried off. Sometimes he could be a nice guy and sometimes he could be harsh and terrifying when he needed to be.

As the students ran around the track, he chucked red dodgeballs at them. If they got hit, they had to run another lap. Then he added green dodgeballs and said that if they purposefully tried to dodge these balls, then they would have to run another lap. They weren't allowed to use their powers for anything but calculating whether or not they were allowed to get hit by the ball. Over the next half hour, he added various colors and each ball had a different rule. Everyone was supposed to remember what the rule with that color of ball was and follow it otherwise they'd have to keep running.

Sir whistled. "Alright, Everyone, bring the dodgeballs in and line up! Game time is over. Let's get to the hard work!" Everyone fell in line and followed his orders. For the next 20 minutes, Sir gave each student a different training assignment. They were supposed to use their abilities and break a sweat while doing so. That was something that Bruce was good at but Clark couldn't break a sweat for anything. So he would intentionally try and make himself feel really hot or stressed out. Usually, all he had to do was look at Bruce sweat and then it would be like a chain reaction. It would make him definitely make him hot but a different kind of hot then he wanted to be in a PE class with a whole bunch of other people to ruin it.

Clark's sight may have lingered on Bruce's behind for a little too long because the next thing he knew, Bruce decked him in the face. It's not like he did it because he was mad or anything. Sometimes Bruce just liked to hit Clark. It's not like it would ever hurt him. Of course, Clark let his reflexes get the best of him and he shoved Bruce and pinned him against the wall. It would have been terrifying if Clark weren't grinning at Bruce like he was some sort of homemade dessert.

"Wayne! Kent! You've just earned 20 extra minutes!" Sir yelled at them.

~~~

Bruce and Clark were the only ones in the locker room since they had to stay late. PE was the last class of the day so they didn't have to rush anywhere. Clark opened his locker and pulled out a towel and started dabbing himself down, not that he needed it since he didn't sweat. He pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed it in the locker. Then he heard the shower turn on. Turning his head, he found Bruce stark naked facing the wall. Wow. He gets undressed fast.

Which Clark should know by now. But it still surprised him.

Bruce was minding his own business when he felt a very heavy presence behind him. He turned around and saw Clark staring at him. He put his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels. "Can I help you Mr. Kent?"

Clark was looking him over lustfully before he met Bruce's eyes with a grin. "I think I can help myself."

"You're welcome to," Bruce replied.

Then Clark pulled at his waist bringing him in for a kiss, a very long, gentle one. Just as soon as it started it ended when they heard someone barge into the room. The both panicked and stepped away from each other. Bruce turned away while Clark walked over to another showered and turned it on. As the intruder approached they started to whistle a jolly tune.

The man halted when he saw the two boys in the shower. "Op, sorry, fellas. Don't mind me. I'm just here to clean the toilets."

Bruce nodded in his direction. Clark, however, just remained staring at Bruce with a predatory glare. "Is anyone else in here?"

"Nope," he answered. "Just us."

"Do you mind if I clean up while you guys finish up in here?"

"No, you're totally fine. Right, Clark?" Bruce turned and saw Clark looking at him 'like that.' He lowered his voice a tad. "Right... ?"

Clark was downright terrifying Bruce (in a good way) with that look. It was like he was undressing him but... he wasn't wearing any clothes anyways. "Yeah. Don't mind us."

The janitor began sweeping up all the dirt and grime the students tended to track in while he continued to whistle the jolly tune. Clark watched him like a hawk until he went behind the tall set of lockers. In that instant he was on Bruce again like he was starving. Bruce was startled since he'd just figured the rest of this was going to be awkward but it didn't take long for him to get with it.

They played this game every time the Janitor was faced away or walk into a stall or behind a wall. That was until they got caught... Hal walked in to grab something out of his locker and froze when he spotted them... making out... in the shower. He didn't even have time to think before a noise escaped his mouth. "Aaaahhck--" Hal threw his hand over his mouth when Bruce and Clark looked up.

Clark's shoulders tensed up. "Hal, if you tell anyone, I swear-"

"Oh no. I'm not gonna tell anyone..." Hal's puny body was still frozen and he looked away with his eyes for a moment. "I don't think I'd even know what to say."

Bruce sighed, grabbed a towel and began to dry off. It didn't even seem to phase Bruce at all. But Clark was rather frantic. "Hal! You can't tell anyone or they won't let us be roommates anymore.-"

"Look honestly, I didn't want to be either of your guys' roommates before I saw that but now I'm glad that both of the backwards guys are in a room together," he says as if he's being reasonable. "It means all the straight dudes don't have to worry about their roommates trying anything funny, you know?"

"Did you just call us backwards?" Bruce asked slamming his locker shut.

Hal turned around leaning his back against the lockers. He crossed his arms a looked at him. "You sure aren't forwards."

Bruce took a step towards him ready to pummel the guy. But Clark held him back. "I think Hal here just needs to change his thinking."

Bruce took a deep breath still glaring at the boy. "He sure as hell does!-"

"I'm only saying that cause he hasn't fully considered whether or not his roommate is 'backwards' or not," Clark was directing his words at Hal.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I've definitely seen Barry checking you out."

Hal furrowed his brows at him. "You're messing with me..."

"Us backwards people have something of a... radar for folks like us," said Clark inching closer to Hal. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Hal pushed passed them and ran out of the locker room as fast as he could leaving Bruce and Clark snickering. "A radar?" Bruce laughed joyously as he continued to dress himself.

Clark was grinning at him. "Actually, I think it's called a 'gaydar.'"

"Oh. I get it cause it's gay."

"some genius you are," Clark retorted getting a playful smack from Bruce's towel.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Lemme know if I should continue or if I should do a time jump to when they're adults or whatever.


End file.
